


Day 26 Pride

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hydra (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierce gives a pep-talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 26 Pride

Day 26  
Pride

“What we have built will last through the ages. Once we have achieved our goal there won’t be a single government, a single person, who will oppose us. HYDRA’s power will be absolute. They cannot stop the rising tide. Hail HYDRA.” Alexander Pierce surveys his lieutenants as they echo the chant. Every face is grim, determined. But they also know that every one of them, from new recruits to life-long members, is expendable. They also know their lives are only worth what they are willing to give for the cause.

“Sir?”

Pierce glances at Rumlow with one eyebrow raised in question. The ghost at his elbow doesn’t so much as blink. Rumlow gestures to the gathered officers and says, “Do you think Schmidt would be proud of what we’ve accomplished?”

Turning to his subordinate Pierce frowns slightly, “Proud? No, I don’t think he would be. I think he would say there is still plenty to be done.”

**Author's Note:**

> can be read in conjunction with days [1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574239),[17](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574722) and [22](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574845)


End file.
